The black mist!
by XRyuraX
Summary: After some of the Fairy tail mages are thrown into another world they meet a girl with no memory's of her own world and her friends. Just how did they get there and why was the girl brought there the same way they where? As they try to find there way back they make friendships that just may happen to be the way to get back home, with a surprise when they do. Very short story


So this is my first every fairy tail fanfic so i am sorry if any of them seem ooc. This is a kind of crossover with some very minor Inuyasha character (though they are my fave's :)) please give it a chance.

* * *

It was a normal day in the fairy tail guild, Cana was drinking rolling her eyes at her father asking her to go on a mission as father and daughter. The thunder legion was crowded around their leader, after finally being let back in the guild. Levy was reading as Jet and Droy fawned over their leader. Mirajane was behind the bar talking to Ezra as she sat eating her cake, an anger mark pulsing on her head. Gajeel rolling his crimson eyes as he ate metal, watching the fuming Ezra. Waiting for the scarlet haired wizard to flip out.

"Oh yeah fire breath" said Grey as he and Natsu argued yet again. They threw insults back and forth making Lucy sigh.

"Can't you two just give it a rest" she said though not being heard. She then looked to the bar and shrank back as Ezra turned around, a look of anger in her eyes. Natsu and Grey stopped feeling the hairs on the back of their necks stand up, looking up.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP" Ezra shouted making the two mages cower in fear.

"Yes sir" they said before joining Lucy at the table, silently glaring at each other. Ezra sighed and went back to her cake.

"Idiots" hissed Gajeel rolling his eyes.

"What was that metal head" said Natsu jumping up again, ready to hit him. Both froze at the glare thrown by Ezra. Suddenly a dark mist shot up from the ground, eloping some of the fairy tail wizards. Cana raised a brow as it vanished, along with the people it had enveloped.

"Did that just happen or am I drunk?" she asked looking around at the others who remained.

* * *

Two figures stood perfectly still as the wind blew slightly, crimson eyes opening with a smirk showing pointed canines. He looked to his companion to tell him what he had smelt but stopped as his pointed ear twitched. Looking up a black mist formed in the sky, both men jumping out of the way as figures fell from the black mist.

Laxus scoffed rolling his eyes as he landed on his feet, his comrades not being as fortunate. "Will you all get off" hissed Lucy, screaming as someone pushed on her chest. A slap echoed through the meadow with a cry sounding just after. "That's what you get for touching my chest, perv"

As everyone climbed off each other and stood up, the two men stepped out of the shadows. This caught the lighting dragon's attention. The others looked up as a chuckled came from the first man. "Well look what we have here" he chuckled, running crimson eyes over the group. The man looked to be about twenty and had tan skin. Long dark brown hair that stopped at his waist was tied back into a braid, two small bangs on his forehead. He smirked showing sharp fangs and he flexed his claws as he crossed his arms over his chest. He wore a white short sleeved haori with a splash of dark purple on the right side of the collar and shoulder. On his right arm was orange armour that where connected with grey bands and on the left the armour stopped at his elbow before starting again at his shoulder. An orange band around his left arm. With it he wore dark purple hakamas and armour over his chest with a blue sash keeping it all together.

"Not every day you see people fall from the sky, hey Hiten" said the other man also chuckling. This boy also had long hair that stopped at his waist tied back into a braid, though his hair was black and he had bangs that framed his four pointed start tattoo in the middle of his forehead. He looked to be about seventeen and unlike his partner he had human features with cobalt blue eyes. He wore a white long sleeved haori with a dark blue splash much like the others. He wore white hakamas which ticked into grey foot guards much like the ones covering his arms. He also wore grey chest armour and armour on his left shoulder, a fern pattern covering them. A red sash finishing his look.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Natsu getting ready to attack if they were to try to attack them. Hiten scoffed and raised a brow.

"I should be asking you that, you are on my territory after all" he said looking over them. Bankotsu chuckled and shouldered his halberd.

"Your territory?" asked Ezra a bit confused. He looked to her and raised a brow.

Hiten rolled his eyes and turned away from them. "Whatever, just so you know you scared off our prey" he said looking at them over his shoulder. "Olivia where going"

Out of the shadows came a girl, throwing a boar towards the elder male. "I caught it, though it wasn't what we were originally hunting" she said smiling at him. She blinked and then looked to the fairy tail members, tilting her head to the side. She looked to be about nineteen and had long blond hair that stopped at her waist, bangs framing her face. She also had cobalt blue eyes like her friend but had paler skin then the other two. Just like the elder man she had pointed ears, claws and sharp fangs, though hers weren't as long as the males. She wore a dark blue kimono which tied with a silver obi. Decorative patterns covered it as well as splashes of blood from the boar.

Laxus narrowed his eyes as she stepped up to him and proceeded to sniff him, confusing them all. Hiten raised a brow. "Olivia what are you doing?" he asked.

She pulled away slightly and looked at her friend. "He smells similar to you but different at the same time" she said before looking back at Laxus. "You smell like the wind just before the first strike of lighting, similar to Hiten who's sent is like the wind after a thunder storm"

"Well that's quite imaginative" said Bankotsu shaking his head at his friend.

"You use lighting" she stated shocking her friends as well as the fairy tail members.

"How did she know that?" asked Lucy confused as to how the girl figured out what magic Laxus used.

"Hehe, Hiten he's like you" she giggled smiling at her friend who narrowed his eyes.

"Now that is interesting" he said walking over to them. "Now just how can you do that, are you a half breed?"

"A half breed?" Laxus asked slightly confused before scoffing. "It's the type of magic I use, got a problem with that?"

"Type of magic?" he asked confused.

"Are you some kind of priest that can use lighting?" asked Bankotsu equally confused as Hiten.

"There wizards" said Olivia making them all look at her.

"Olivia, are you starting to remember things?" Hiten asked and she shook her head.

"Sorry, it just popped into my head" she said giggling. "Maybe Ryura might know"

"Who is Ryura?" asked Natsu quite confused to what was going on right now.

"Ryura is the lord of the east and a very powerful dragon demon" said Olivia smiling at him. Everyone gasped hearing that except Natsu who only seemed to hear dragon and got excited.

"You know a dragon, does he know where Igneel is?" asked Natsu as he stood in front of the girl.

"Well he's not an actual dragon he's a dragon demon" said Hiten though this went over Natsu's head who was smiling at Olivia in excitement.

Olivia bit her lip and thought about it. "I don't know, you will have to ask him" she said smiling softly.

"You said demon" said Grey narrowing his eyes at the three.

"Yes Ryura is a demon, as am I and Olivia is. Well Olivia is part demon" replied Hiten starting to get board of this.

"You look a lot different to the demons we have met before" said Lucy remembering the other demons she had met and the leader still wanted them to destroy the moon. "You aren't going to ask us to destroy the moon are you?"

"Why would I want you to destroy the moon?" asked Hiten raising a brow at the ridicules comment.

"Never mind" said Lucy waving her hands.

Rolling his eyes he turned around and started to walk into the woods. "Well are you coming or what, you want to meet Ryura don't you?" he asked looking over his shoulder.

"I don't know about this" said Lucy not knowing if it was safe to trust the demons.

"Where else are we going to go, we need to figure out what happened" said Laxus following their new friends. Grey shrugged following with Natsu running after them, not being able to wait any longer to see this Ryura knew Igneel.

* * *

"Wow this place is huge" said Lucy as she looked around as they walked through the gates. In front of them was a huge manner, people stopping to stare at the mages as they followed the demon. They all bowed respectively as the man walked past them confusing the celestial wizard.

"My Lord, how was your hunt?" asked one of the demons as Hiten walked through the front doors.

"Fine, where is Ryura?" he asked sniffing the air for his scent.

"In the library my lord" he replied. Hiten nodded and walked to wards the library. Olivia skipping beside him. He looked at her and raised a brow.

"You're in a good mood" he said and she giggled.

"Yes I guess I am" she said smirking at him. He rolled his eyes before walking into the library.

Ryura looked up from the book that he was reading and raised a brow at the people that walked in with Hiten. Ryura had long teal blue hair that went to his knees that was tied back into a braid with crimson eyes. He wore a white long sleeved haori under dark blue armour that was lined with gold trimming. Under he wore white hakamas that tucked into dark blue boots that stopped just below his knees. He also had green scaled arm guards and green dragon claws on his shoulder.

"Who are you friend's Hiten?" asked Ryura running his crimson gaze over the new group.

"There some new friends" said Olivia going over to him. He smiled at her with affection before looking back at them as Natsu smirked at him.

"Are you the dragon?" asked Natsu and Hiten glared at him.

"For the third time dragon demon" he hissed but as usual Natsu didn't listen making the demon sigh.

"Yes I am a dragon demon, is there a special reason you want to know?" asked Ryura rising a brow.

"Do you know where Igneel is?" asked Natsu smirking.

"Igneel?" asked Ryura thinking it over. "Am sorry I do not know that name, I am sorry young one"

"It's okay" sighed Natsu dejected.

"Good now you all can leave" said Hiten leaning against the wall.

"Hiten, don't be so rude" scolded Olivia turning to him. "They have nowhere to go!"

"So" he replied and she narrowed her eyes making him roll his eyes.

"Olivia is right Hiten, if they have nowhere to go then we should let them stay here" said Ryura giving the younger demon a stern look.

Hiten sighed and grit his teeth. "Fine, stay as long as you like" he hissed and walked out of the room.

Olivia sighed and shook her head. "Don't mind him, he's always grumpy" said Olivia smiling at their new guests.

"Because he hasn't been laid in while probably" laughed Bankotsu throwing his hands behind his head.

"Bankotsu" warned Ryura and he laughed.

"Sorry, well nice meeting you all and that but I have shit to do" said Bankotsu and he also left the room. Ryura rolled his eyes and called on one of the servants.

"Please show are guests to their rooms please" he said and she nodded before bowing in respect. She then left with the fairy tail members following her.

* * *

Team Natsu walked through the ground taking in the manner and the grounds when they came across the training grounds. Bankotsu smirked as he held Banryu to the shoulders neck. "Really you guys need to do better" he said putting Banryu on his shoulder as he shook his head. He looked up and smiled as they walked over to them.

"Hello Bankotsu, what are you doing?" asked Ezra looking around.

"Just training these, it's my job as Hiten's general" he replied as she nodded. She then smiled turning to him.

"How about a spar?" she asked making him smirk.

"A spar sounds great" he said as she walked in front of him. The others stood back ready to watch them.

"Who do you thinks gonna win?" asked Grey watching the two pre pare for the spar.

"Ezra of course" said Natsu grinning.

"Let's see what you have then" said Bankotsu pointing Banryu at her. Ezra smirked and equipped into her black wing armour. Bankotsu looked her over and chuckled. "Now that's cool"

"Let's fight" she said and they attacked.

* * *

"Hi there" said Olivia as she smiled up at Gajeel who looked down at the girl. She looked out over the grounds and giggled. "Who do you think will win? I can't tell from what I can tell there both really good fighters"

Gajeel scoffed and looked away before rising a brow at the girl as she sniffed him. "What?" he asked confused at the weird girl.

"Sorry" she giggled smiling looking up at him. "You're sent smells like metal is all"

He rolled his eyes before looking over at the two fighting. "That's because am an iron dragon slayer" he said looking to her surprised as she gapped and stepped away from him. "What?"

"You slay dragons" she said softly watching him closely.

"Why does it matter to you" he hissed making her narrow her eyes.

"Am part dragon demon, do you want to kill me too?" she asked tilting her head to the side yet tensing. She would attack if he tried anything threatening.

He rolled his eyes and scoffed at her. "Am not going to kill you idiot, that's just the type of magic I use" he hissed and she relaxed before smiling brightly.

"That's good" she said before leaning on the banister. "Because you wouldn't be able to defeat Ryura, he's wayyy to powerful"

Gajeel went to reply but looked up as the fight finished, at a tie. Olivia giggled and shook her head. "Just as I thought" she said softly before looking up at him again. "Well it was nice talking to you, food will be done soon"

He then watched as she turned and went into the manner. He rolled his eyes before tsking and shaking his head. That girl was something alright.

* * *

"So can you turn into a dragon?" asked Natsu as they all sat down to eat.

"Natsu manners" scolded Ezra and Ryura smiled.

"It's fine and yes I can, dragon demons are able to do this only after they reach a certain power and age" explained Ryura as he smiled at Natsu.

"That's so cool" he replied before eating.

Hiten grit his fangs as he rubbed his head, trying to get rid of the migraine that was coming. Olivia giggled and he looked up at her smirking. "What you laughing at?" he asked and she smirked at him.

"Nothing much" she said before going back to her food.

"So how long do you think you're gonna be staying?" he asked looking around the table. He rolled his eyes as Ryura glared at him.

"We are sorry for intruding, if we can could will possible stay until we find our way home?" asked Ezra looking at the demon.

"And where may that be?" asked Ryura curious from where they came from.

"Magnolia" said Olivia picking up some rice, everyone looking at her. She blinked and looked up blushing.

"That's right, how come you knew that?" asked Ezra looking at the young girl.

"I don't know, it just popped into my head" she said softly, her brows furrowing.

"Maybe it is the same place that you are from Olivia" said Ryura softly confusing the others. "You see Olivia came here two months ago from black mist, much like the one that transported you all here"

Olivia shook her head. "No, I don't think I am. I just know about it somehow" she said softly.

"How does she not know where she comes from?" asked Laxus raising a brow.

"When I got here I had no memories, I just knew that my name was Olivia and that I am half dragon demon and half vampire" she said looking up at them.

"Vampire" said Lucy shocked.

Olivia nodded and smiled. "Yes my mother was a vampire though I don't any more than that" she said.

"Vampires have not been in Japan for a long time but they do exist in this world" said Ryura smiling sadly.

"So she came here the same way we did, have you found out anything about it?" asked Ezra and Ryura shook his head.

"Am sorry we have not" he replied and she nodded, thinking.

"Can we talk about this another time, your all making my head hurt" said Hiten closing his eyes.

Olivia giggled making him open his eyes. "Aww poor Hiten" she said and he smirked.

"You offering to help it go away" he said suggestively making Ryura growl.

"Really Hiten" he hissed as Hiten chuckled.

"You wish Hiten" she said blowing him a kiss.

"Well whatever, am going" he said and left the room.

"That boy I swear" mumbled Ryura as Bankotsu laughed.

* * *

A young man chuckled from the throne that he sat in, smirking revealing sharp fangs. His crimson eyes followed his hand as he ran his claws over the thrones side. "Well this is going to be fun to watch" he said with a chuckle. "Soon we will meet, wife"


End file.
